


Abnormal Speed

by sztikerami



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Formula One, Kissing, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Racing, Rivalry, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita's dream to become a professional Formula 1 driver finally comes true. But nothing can be all rainbows and sunshine in the life of a racer, especially if your role model becomes your worst enemy.</p><p>
  <b>HIATUS</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnormal Speed

**Author's Note:**

> There will be many OC's in this fic, because I didn't want to write an actual F1 crossover. I hope you guys don't mind.
> 
> English isn't my first language and this wasn't beta-ed.

Reita posed for the photo with his teammate, smiling brightly, while everyone was singing the song 'We Are The Champions' around them. The young driver couldn't help but feel proud. He shook hands with his teammate before leaving the conference room, dragging his best friend and most-trusted car mechanic with him. He had had enough of the press, he wanted to celebrate now.

"We made it! Fuck, Kai-chan, we made it! We won the championship!" he shouted happily, and without thinking, he captured Kai's lips in a heated kiss, earning surprised glances and cheerful laughter from the other mechanics and engineers in the hallway. He blushed when he realized what he'd done, turning his face to the side in embarrassment, but before he could have apologized, Kai's lips were on his again.

"Finally, you idiot!" the brunette grunted against Reita's dry lips. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

The blonde racer gaped at the statement, but before he could make any comment on it, his manager appeared out of nowhere.

"Rei, there's someone in the lobby waiting for you." the man said, flashing his perfectly white teeth at the young racer.

"Who is it, Kaoru?" Reita blinked, letting go of Kai. "I hope it's not another interview with the press." He had had enough of the journalist. He wasn't interested in repeating once more how exciting the season had been, and how happy he was to win the GP2 Asia Series Championship.

"No, it's not. But I'm not telling who it is, I want it to be a surprise." the man stated, a tattooed hand coming up to pat Reita on the shoulder. "He's come with a really nice offer, but of course he wants to meet you in person to discuss the details."

Reita frowned at Kaoru. Not another offer... other teams had been trying to approach him with better contracts than his current one, but he'd rather stay with his team. He knew the guys working on his cars so well, it felt like a big family. He didn't want to leave them, it'd feel like betrayal. And after this successful season, Reita's sure they'd have a good chance to finish first next season too.

"You can't be serious. You know I want to stay with this team next season. I have no intention to leave, I don't give a fuck about the money."

Kaoru chuckled and shrugged, leading the blonde out to the lobby. "You will change your mind in no time." he stated with confidence. Reita was about to protest, but then suddenly he noticed a man sitting on one of the stylish leather couches in the lobby. The young racer stopped dead in his track when he recognized the man.

"Oh fuck." he mumbled, swallowing hard. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't curse. Be polite, Akira." Kaoru chuckled, gently pushing the racer forward. "Go. I'll join you in a bit."

It was unusual for Kaoru to leave his side when there's a business talk, and Reita wished the other would have staid with him. He couldn't talk to this man alone, no. He was too embarrassed. But he tried to act confident as he approached him, although he had never had been so nervous in his entire life.

This man, Vittorio Neri was the team principal of the F1 Ferrari team. A true legend. Reita's hand trembled slightly as he shook hands with him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Reita said with a formal bow out of habit. He had been raised to become a polite Japanese after all.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr Suzuki." Neri smilesdat him genuinely, and Reita used this opportunity to study the man's face for a second. The Italian was in his fifties, but he barely looked forty, his eyes dark chocolate brown, his skin tanned, his hair's a darker black then most Asian's. "I was looking forward to meet you. I've been keeping an eye on you all season, your skills are really exceptional. Congratulations for winning the championship, you really did deserve it."

Reita had gotten used to the compliments, but not from people like Neri. He blushed slightly as he thanked the other, giving him a sheepish grin. If only he had been wearing his noseband now, that'd have covered most of his flushed face.

He didn't wear it often anymore though. In high school, it had been impossible to remove it from his face, he hadn't cared about the teachers and his mother bitching about it. He had thought it was cool and gave him a mysterious look and hid his blushing face so well. He used to blush too much. He still did.

"I believe your manager has already told you that I came with an offer for you, Mr Suzuki." the man said, smiling at Reita. "You know, we recently lost one of our drivers, so we need a replacement. But our test drivers aren't ready to compete with the ones like Takashima and Bianchi, at least not yet. You on the other hand... you have unique talent. I believe you'd become a successful Formula 1 racer in no time."

Reita's jaw dropped. He stared at the Italian with wide eyes, he couldn't seem to believe his own ears. "You mean you're here to--" His voice trailed off, making Neri's smile widen.

"Yes. I'd like you to become our driver in the Formula 1 series next season." the man nodded. "But don't take me wrong, you will need to work hard to earn that position first. We're having test drives two weeks from now in Italy, if your results are as good as we hope they'll be, we're offering you a one-year contract. And if your first year in Formula 1 will be successful, we'll be more than happy to renew that contract by the end of the season. That is, if you accept my offer."

"Of course I accept!" Reita said maybe a bit too quickly. He was already excited, he was going to drive a real Formula 1 car. Him in one of those shiny red cars - it was a dream coming true.

"I'm happy you say that." Neri told him with a warm smile and stood up. "Well, I'm looking forward to work with you, Mr Suzuki. I'll e-mail your manager the details. See you in Italy."

"Thank you." Reita grinned as he shook hands with the man.

 

"Can you believe it, Kai? The Formula 1!" Reita sighed and looked up at the stars. He loved stargazing, especially when Kai joined him. They were lying on a blanket next to each other on the rooftop of the hotel, holding hands.

"You've been working so hard, you deserve it." Kai said, turning his head to the side to look at Reita. "I'm a bit sad though, you're leaving me behind."

"I'm not!" Reita protested, turning on his side to caress Kai's cheek lovingly. "We'll be able to see each other most of the season, and when we won't, I'll call you every day. Okay?"

"Sounds fair enough." the mechanic smiled and stole a soft kiss from Reita.

"And who knows, maybe soon you'll be joining the Formula 1 too. You're one hell of a mechanic after all." the young racer said, wrapping an arm around Kai's frame.

"From now on, I'll need to work hard on that." Kai nodded, the smile never disappearing from his face. "I want to work with you again. We make a good team, don't we?"

"We definitely do." Reita said gently, sealing Kai's lips with his own.

 

Two weeks later he was in Italy. The weather was unusually warm for an early winter evening when he took off the plane with Kaoru by his side. They didn't need to search for long to find one of the team managers waiting for them, introducing himself in broken English and with a friendly smile.

Lorenzo Bianchi, his new teammate took him under his wings the second he stepped in the headquarters, hugging him and giving him kisses on the cheek as a greeting. Reita wasn't used to it, Japanese people bowed instead of hugging each other when making an introduction, so he was feeling a bit awkward at first, but somehow he liked it. He couldn't help but grin at the friendly behaviour of the other. Lorenzo was acknowledged as one of the most successful F1 drivers after all, yet he was treating him, a small fly as an equal.

Reita liked it in Italy from the start. Everyone in the team was friendly, the circuit beautiful, the driving conditions perfect. He was suffering from jet leg though, so he didn't drive on the first and second day, only watched Lorenzo and the two test drivers on the circuit, asked the engineers questions, paid careful attention to everything explained to him. He was on cloud nine, but he didn't forget to take things seriously. Responsibilities came first.

The third day they Neri passed him a helmet. “Your turn.” he grinned at him, and as Reita walked up to the racing car and ran his hand over the shiny red surface of its bonnet, the team principal studied his face carefully. Reita had been born a driver, he was sure of it. He had been born to drive one of those cars. And his theory was proven to be true soon, after the first five laps were done: Reita's time was better than Lorenzo's. It was almost unbelievable.

When the young Japanese stepped out of the car and took his helmet off, the engineers and the other three drivers were clapping. Reita was surprised, he hadn't notice how fast he was.

“Print out that contract, now.” the principal turned to his secretary, grinning. He had found treasure.

 

**Four months later**

Reita clicked on the small icon of his browser and waited for it to load, taking a sip of his evening tea. He scrolled down the list of bookmarks to select the Formula 1 official webpage. It didn't take long to load. Browsing the menu, he found what he was looking for rather quickly: the list of drivers. A bright smile appeared on his face when he saw his own picture among the other racers'. He clicked on it, his heart beating faster than ever as his profile appeared on the computer screen.

 _ **Akira Suzuki**_  
**Team:** Ferrari  
**Nationality:** Japanese  
**Podiums:** -  
**Points:** -  
**Grand Prix entered:** 0  
**World Championships:** 0  
**Highest race finish:** -  
**Highest grid position** : -  
**Date of birth:** 26/05/1991  
**Place of birth:** Sagamihara

_2008: Japanese national karting champion, runner-up in the Asian karting championship._  
2009: Japanese national karting champion and Asian karting championship winner.  
2010: GP3 series runner-up.  
2011: Official test driver for GP2 team Carlin.  
2012: GP2 Asia Series Champion.  
2013: Formula 1 debut season with Ferrari. 

Reita was feeling proud of himself. His dream was now officially coming true. Six days from now he was going to enter his first Grand Prix in Melbourne. Ever since he'd been a kid, he'd been dreaming about that day to come, and now it was right around the corner. This morning, he had arrived in Australia with his team and the other racers, including his hero, the famous Takashima Kouyou.

Reita leaned back in his seat and grinned to himself. Not bad for a biography so far, but he still had many things to achieve, including winning the Formula 1 series. Of course he knew he didn't have a chance this season, he was a rookie to the sport after all. But he wanted to win at least one or two races, he didn't want to make his team disappointed. And next season he wanted to win more, and then more, and one day he would become champion.

He clicked on Takashima's profile, just to see his stats, not like he wasn't aware of how talented the older driver was. Takashima Kouyou was a local hero in Reita's hometown, moreover, the main reason behind Reita's interest in racing. Takashima had been the one to inspire him ever since the start, he was his role model, even though they had never met in person before.

 _ **Kouyou Takashima**_  
**Team:** McLaren  
**Nationality:** Japanese  
**Podiums:** 87  
**Points:** 1341  
**Grand Prix entered:** 199  
**World Championships:** 3  
**Highest race finish:** 1 (x35)  
**Highest grid position** : 1 (x30)  
**Date of birth:** 09/06/1981  
**Place of birth:** Sagamihara

Takashima Kouyou, also called as Uruha was the most successful Japanese racer ever. Reita wanted to become as successful as him, he wanted nothing more than to reach his level. And tomorrow he was going to meet him.


End file.
